Conviviendo con demonios
by kkalu-chan
Summary: Perdiendo a tosa su familia y quedando sola en la vida, secuestrada por un viejo verde, supuesto socio de su padre y pudiendo escapar. Sin ropa, sin dinero y sin techo conoce a gente muy peligrosa- Dicen que son demonios... principalmente el... sus mujeres son sus mas preciados tesoro... -SASUSAKU-
1. Epílogo

Yo… yo tenía todo lo que se podría decir… una vida plena y feliz, con una pequeña pero unida familia la cual formábamos parte: mis padres, Jiraiya y Tsunade Haruno, mi pequeño hermano Konohamaru Haruno y… yo Sakura Haruno.

No era la familia perfecta, teníamos discusiones todo el tiempo y no éramos nada pacífico, esto lo digo más bien por mi madre, pero amor… amor nunca falto.

Pero, todo esto cambio cuando me dieron la noticia…

26 de octubre

Yo estaba en el colegio, este era mi último año de bachillerato, todo me vino de golpe, había sido llamada por la directora la cual me dijo que un amigo de negocios de mi padre había venido a hablar con migo…

– Sakura, pequeña cuanto has crecido – me dijo un hombre alrededor de los cuarenta y tantos, canoso y un poco rechoncho, me miraba de arriba abajo sin disimular y con una muy mal fingida mueca de tristeza en la cara – lamento ser yo quien cuente esta tragedia pero…

– espere… no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero ¿Quién es usted? – lo interrumpí, es que no sabía quién diablos era y todavía me miraba así ¿qué quiere que piense?

– Ohhh tal vez no me recuerdes, soy un viejo socio de tu padre, Shoshima Kitorhi – agg genial uno de los viejos verdes – no nos hemos visto muy seguido…

– Ahh y… ¿que eso que me tiene que decir? – el hombre volvió a poner esa cara falsa de tristeza

– bueno… me acaban de llamar del hospital… para informarme que… tus padre y tu hermano acaban de tener un accidente muy grave…

– ¡ ¿Qué?! No… no… no, no pude ser!

– Niña cálmate – me dijo el muy desgraciado COMO QUERIA QUE ME CALMARA? Mi familia estaba en el hospital en estado grave y este viejo verde me pedía que me calmara?! – lléveme al hospital por favor…

– arr… para qué? No entiendes que ya están muertos!

– Ehh? Pe-pero… n-no p-pue-eden… – comencé a llorar, no podía mas…

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo, no podía dejar de llorar, sentía una opresión muy grande en el pecho y respiraba con dificultad. Ellos… ellos no podían estar muertos.. NO PODIAN!

–¡NO!

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor me inundaba, no podía mas…

Empecé a recordar todo esos momentos felices, también los malos y en eso recordé algo que siempre me ayudaba a dejar de llorar dicho por mi papá : "_Pequeña, nunca dejes de soñar, no le temas a lo difícil y lo doloroso, después de todo son los únicos que te advierte de que va a ver más piedras en el camino… la mejor solución para enfrentarlos es nunca rendirte, siempre levantándote y lo mas importante en vez de dale lagrimas… dale una de tus más hermosas sonrisas…" _No podía rendirme y dejar que el dolor me venciera, tendría que levantarme y mostrarle una sonrisa, aunque sea doloroso, a la vida, a mi vida…

– Levántate, ahora yo me haré cargo de ti –escuche esa despreciable y asquerosa voz, levante la cabeza y lo vi… parado en frente de mi y con una sonrisa pervertida y sínica en el rostro, me dio miedo

– Yo no voy a ningún lado con usted – logre decir, limpiándome las lagrimas y mirándolo desafiante, mi voz sonó ronca por las lagrimas pero firme.

En ese instante sentí un gran ardor sobre el costado derecho de mi rostro para luego caer de costado en el suelo; instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi rostro y no pude evitar que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos por el dolor. El maldito me había golpeado…

– Maldita mocosa, te vas con migo porque YO lo digo, ME ESCUCHASTE? – me levanto del brazo y me arrastro a la salida del instituto, como si fuera un bolso y me metió dentro una camioneta 4x4. Ya dentro mire por la ventana a haber si alguien nos había segundo pues no podía sacarme así como así dejando mis cosas, y como si me hubiera leído la mente me comento – tranquila ya había hablado con la directora

Así fue como mi pesadilla empezó, como mi vida cambio en, de tener una familia unida y feliz a no tener nada y estar sola. El dolor de perderlos nunca se va a ir porque los voy a extrañar siempre, pero sé que va a ir disminuyendo porque no pienso decepcionarlos, se que ellos querrían que yo siguiera con mi vida y así va a ser. Mi problema mayor es que he sido "secuestrada" por un viejo verde al cual no conozco, pero sé que encontrare como escapar, estoy dispuesta a luchar…


	2. Chapter 1 : escapatoria

**Los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Esta historia es TOTALMENTE MIA y no acepto el plagio, si la quieren editar, subirla con otros personajes o a otro sitio, por favor pídanme permiso.**

HOLA! VENGO CON LA CONTINUACION O MAS BIEN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN :)

* * *

**Conviviendo con demonios **

**Cap.1- escapatoria-**

Estaba recostada en algo muy cómodo y suave, sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, no quería despertar… era demasiado cómodo… ¡un momento, he sido secuestrada y en lo único que pensaba era en dormir!?

Trate de removerme pero mi cuerpo no me correspondía, entonces intente abrir mi ojos, pero nada. En ese momento, recordé porque sentía ese cansancio, todo había sucedido tan rápido…

_– tranquila ya había hablado con la directora – al finalizar sujeto con fuerza mi brazo, yo trate de zafarme y lo logre. No lo pensé dos veces y me lance a abrir la puerta pero él me lo impidió; me sujeto esta vez de mis muñecas ejerciendo mas presión y tranco la puerta, luche para zafarme otra vez pero fue en vano, esta acorralada contra la puerta, el asiento y él – No, no perderé esta gran oportunidad que me dio la vida. Ni te imaginas como me excite al verte por primera vez en la oficina o la segunda cuando fuiste con tus padres a cenar a mi casa, eh soñado con el gran momento de tenerte en mi cama, de bajo de mí, desnuda y lista para poder penetrarte tan duro como un anima_

_– ESTA LOCO, ES UN CÍNICO, UN DEMENTE, PEDOFILO, ENFERMO! – le grite con todas mis fuerzas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Ese hombre estaba enfermo_

_–SI, si estoy enfermo, enfermo pero POR TI! – me grito para luego sacar de no sé donde una jeringa y mirarme con una sonrisa sínica._

_Tenía miedo, no podía imaginar lo que esté enfermo podía hacerme. En ese momento sentí como me pinchaba en el brazo izquierdo y sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado, fui cerrando los ojos sin poder detenerlos, luego de eso, negro…._

Recordar ese horrible momento me izo abrir los ojos de golpe, me senté, eso izo que me mariara pero mi miedo era más fuerte, me recorrí de arriba abajo y suspire de gran alivio. Al parecer ese viejo verde no me había hecho nada, pero no podía estar tranquila.

Levante la mirada y empecé a inspeccionar en donde me encontraba, era una habitación mediana, sus paredes eran de un color mostaza claro sin ninguna otra decoración, a mi derecha se encontraba la puerta y a mi izquierda una solitaria ventana sin cortinas; eso era todo lo que tenía la habitación sin contar con una mini cómoda y la cama en la cual me encontraba.

Me levante, tenía que escapar a como fuera. Dirigí mi vista a la puerta, había una mínima oportunidad de que se encontrara abierta pero sería muy difícil si me encontraba con el viejo asique solo me quedaba la ventana, no lo pensé y me abalance a abrirla y cuál fue mi sorpresa? estaba abierta! Pero el problema era: COMO MIERDA BAJABA, NO ERA EL HOMBRE ARAÑA!

– ashhhh, como bajo? A ver Saku piensa en alguna película…. AJA! – dirigí mi vista a la cama, en la cual yacía unas lindas y blancas sabanas

Las sabanas llegaban más o menos a un metro más arriba que el suelo.

Estaba a punto de elevar mi pierna para salir de la ventana cuando escuche que alguien abría la puerta. De inmediato me coloque de espaldas a la ventana escondiendo lo mejor que pude las sabanas. La puerta se abrió.

– JA! Conque tú eres la niñita – No soy una niñita, ya tengo mis 17 años y entre unos meses cumplo los 18, que se cree esa anciana?!

– quien es usted?

– Que, mucho descolorante en la cabeza te hace mal? Qué no ves mi uniforme? SOY LA SIRBIENTA MOCOSA!

– No uso decolorante, es mi color natural!

– Um! No me importa ahora come que falta te hace, mocosa – dicho eso tiro la bandeja de comida en el piso, dio media vuelta y se fue.

– Ashhhh! Vieja estúpida – murmure para darme vuelta y poder largarme de ese lugar de una buena vez pero en ese momento mi estomago empezó a sonar – Ahh… linda hora elegiste para tener hambre, mejor será que agarre la comida y me la lleve.

Ya con la comida en manos me dispuse a bajar y así lo hice, al llegar al extremo de las sabanas pegue un brinco y salte. Recorrí con la mirada en donde estaba; a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche pude ver que era un pequeño pero elegante jardín frontal, el cual estaba lleno de hermosas flores, a uno metros se encontraba mi segunda y definitiva salida, un gran portón. Me dirigí a él y como supuse estaba cerrado pero eso no iba a impedir mi escape, comencé a escalarlo.

Me encontraba ya fuera de la residencia del viejo verde, algo me llamo la atención y fue cuando lo vi. Parado en la puerta, mirándome entre sorprendido y enojado, no tardo mucho en gritar algo hacia dentro de la casa y empezar a correr. Había quedado congelada, mis piernas no me respondían, era como estar en un trance, en ese momento sentí un ruido que vino del portón, eso basto para hacerme reaccionar y empecé a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Sin mirar a tras seguía corriendo, no sabía si me seguí, no sabía en donde estaba y mucho menos a donde iba, lo único que sabía era que tenía que huir lejos, muy lejos.

Ahora lo sabía, me encontraba en otra ciudad, con razón no conocía absolutamente nada, lo sabía porque después de correr tanto y asegurarme de que estaba a salvo, me propuse descansar en una plaza a la cual había llegado. En el centro de ésta había una pequeña fuente la cual en el centro tenía una escritura que decía "_PLAZA CENTRAL DE RUCA_"; sinceramente nunca había escuchado hablar de esta ciudad pero ese no era mi problema sino que estaba sola sin mis pertenencias, un techo y de comida prácticamente nada ya que consistía en: un sándwich de jamón y queso, y un tarrito de gelatina.

Yo no era de esas chicas asustadizas que le tienen miedo a por todo, en realidad yo era muy independiente lo cual me asía no tener miedo o estancarme en un mismo lugar pero en este caso si estaba para asustarme, no sabía qué hacer, la noticia de que ya no tenía familia aun no la asimilaba era demasiado doloroso para mí pero sé que ahora estoy sola y les prometí que iba a salir adelante como si nada pasara; a eso le sumamos el horror de ser secuestrada por un enfermo, aun no se de donde salió

– ahhhhh… todo sucedió tan rápido, estoy estancada y encima a estas horas no hay nadie a quien pedirle ayuda – y eso era cierto, pues mi reloj de muñeca indicaba que eran las 3 y 45 de la mañana – ahhooo! Y por colmo estoy muy cansada, bueno con esa maratón que me corrí quien no!

Mire a mi alrededor y encontré una banca debajo de un árbol de durazno, ideal para, por lo menos, pasar la noche y comer lo que tengo. Al llegar a el saque del bolcillo del saco de mi uniforme la comida y me senté. En ese momento di gracias a Dios por estar en una plaza bien iluminada y por estar en verano, no sería nada agradable estar sola, en una plaza y con una uniforme que consistía en: una camisa blanca, una corbata bordo, un saco negro, falda negra hasta un poco más arriba que las rodillas, medias y zapatos negros; si para nada fácil.

Al terminar de comer me recosté a lo largo de la banca, usando mis brazos como almohada, por suerte la banca era lo bastante larga y ancha como para no caerme. Serré mis ojos para poder descansar pero un sonido parecido a pasos o, más bien a tacos me izo abrirlos de nuevo y pude divisar a lo lejos, más o menos a unos 30 metros, una silueta delo que parecía una mujer y lo más importante era que se dirigía asía mi. La pregunta era ¿Qué hace una persona a estas horas de la noche, especialmente, lo que a mí me parecía, una mujer?

La silueta se acerco mas a mí, parándose en un foco que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la banca en la cual me encontraba. La vi y ella encontró mi mirada, era una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y largo hasta lo que supuse un poco más arriba de las caderas, llevaba una moderna pollera larga hasta los tobillos, de tela suave con un tajo desde la rodilla en el lado derecho, de color turquesa; unos tacos negro, una blusa escote en v de color blanca y una chaqueta negra, de su brazo izquierdo colgaba un bolso grande del mismo color.

La quede mirando fijamente a los ojos así como también ella, luego pude ver que ella me estudio, sonrió y se fue acerco a mí, yo me altere y me senté de golpe

– Tranquila, no tengo malas intenciones, me sorprendió encontrarme con una chica acostada en una banca a estas horas – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo. Tal vez suene loco ya que no la conocía para nada pero logro tranquilizarme y darme una certeza de que podía confiar en ella.

– No soy una niña! Tengo 17 y pues… estoy aquí porque no sé donde estoy…

– y pues porque no llamas a algún familiar para que te venga a buscar?

– mm bueno porque no tengo a nadie, ayer un hombre que no conocía llego a hablar con migo a mi instituto y se presento como un viejo socio de mi padre, luego me dijo que ellos habían fallecido y pues luego me secuestro, y pues estoy aquí porque logre escapar… - no aguante mas y empecé a llorar, me sobresalte al sentir un brazo en mis hombros para luego estar en una cálido abrazo, me sentía tan bien y era agradable. Debía estar loca porque recién la conocía PERO QUE DIABLOS DIJO NI CIQUIERA SABIA SU NOBRE?! Me aparte de ella limpiando mi rostro.

– Lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención, pero la que sí es, es ayudarte

– No, no pasa nada, sé que tengo que asimilarlo pero es muy reciente. Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno y muchas gracias…

– Un placer, Sakura. Eres una chica muy hermosa; mi nombre es Mikoto_, Mikoto Uchiha..._

* * *

**Hasta** **aqui el primer capi, tal vez sea un poco corto pero es que no aguntaba mas para subir una conti.**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y porfa si hay algunerror diganmen y poes... SI NO TAMBIEN! :))**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**JAJAJAJA BESOS Y CUIDENSEN ! XD **

**BESOS Y CUDENCEN…**


	3. Capítulo 2: Huésped

**Los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Esta historia es TOTALMENTE MIA y no acepto el plagio, si la quieren editar, subirla con otros personajes o a otro sitio, por favor pídanme permiso.**

HOLA! 

Como están? espero que bien... aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado ...

* * *

**Conviviendo con Demonios**

**Cap.2— Huésped…**

_Mi nombre es Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha…_

Su nombre parecía muy elegante y poderoso, lo cual le dio más confianza. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, ricen se podría decir que la "conocí" y ella re confianzuda con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, podía sentir que de ella emanaba una esencia maternal que en esos momentos necesitaba más que nunca pero también había algo mas… algo misterioso y, de alguna manera un poco tétrico.

– Te parece si te vas con migo a mi casa, está cerca de aquí

– ahhhhh, ricen me conoce y me va a llevar a su casa? – eso era raro o esta mujer era muy despreocupada o ella estaba en un estado muy deplorable alcanzando a dar lastima.

– Jajajajaj si ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte aquí como si nada después de todo lo que te a pasado, además si no tienes ningún familiar, y estas lejos de casa ¿qué se supone que vas a ser?

Ella tenía razón, de ahora en adelante tendría que empezar desde cero y lo peor no tenía ningún comienzo, no tenía nada! Tal vez no sea mala idea ir con ella hasta que encuentre trabajo y donde quedarme

– está bien, muchas gracias…

– Muy bien – dijo parándose de golpe con una gran sonrisa – vamos mejor, jajá si mi esposo y mis hijos se enteran de que estoy fuera a estas horas se morirían jajajja por suerte no están, llegan mañana

– De todo eso, no quiero se entrometida pero… ¿qué hace usted a estas horas de la noche sola? – uff! Al fin se estaba sacando esa duda de la cabeza

– Ohhh, pues vez aquella casa de la esquina – siguió la dirección de su mano encontrándose con una casa en la esquina de la manzana que se encontraba al norte de la plaza, era una casa bastante antigua por lo que la luz le permitía ver – en ella vive una anciana a la cual le debía algunos favores y… bueno ella vive con su hijo pero tuvo que salir, me pidió que la cuidara mientras estaba fuera y pues recién vino – le regalo una radiante sonrisa – ¿nos vamos?

– SIP – le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa

Empezaron a caminar siguiendo la dirección en la que Mikoto se dirigía antes de encontrarse con ella. Al parecer de Sakura cada vez nos adentraban a una zona más "oscura y siniestra" , pero no le dio importancia ya que la imagen de Mikoto apareció en su mente y ella en lo absoluto encajaba con algo maligno.

Llegaron a un edificio de más o menos unos 5 pisos, era extraño ya que estaba todo apagado sin contar con una pequeña luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de una ventana en el tercer piso, era como si nadie viviera más que ella y eso no podía ser ¿no?

– Disculpa Mikoto, pero está segura que es este edificio? parece estar abandonado…

– jajajja es porque lo está, es donde nos estamos quedando por ahora, pero tranquila que nos lo dieron, no estamos infiltrados en él – ahora sí que no entendía nada, ¿estaba bien estar ahí, en un lugar apartado y desierto? Tal vez no, pero por lo menos tendría donde pasar la noche ¿no? – tal vez no lo entiendas, es que el trabajo de mi familia es muy… mmmm ¿cómo decirlo? Importante y no te puedo dar muchos detalles hasta… pues… no sé solo eso no puedo darte muchos detalles – se dio media vuelta para abrir la gran puerta de vidrio tapado con una cortina negra, entramos y lo que vi cuando ella prendió la luz me dejo muda. Había, más o menos, unos veinte autos deportivos, último modelo

– pero que….

– Ahhhhh – suspiro – Saku, cariño, sé que no entiendes lo que ves asique te voy a decir algo, pero solo lo mínimo…. No quiero meter la pata. Este lugar es como…. un escondite o más bien un lugar en donde estamos seguros, no es el único edificio que tenemos. Como puedes ver al primer piso lo usamos como cochera para nuestros coches, al segundo… pues se podría decir que es una bodega y un gimnasio, el tercero y el cuarto vendría ser como la "casa" en fin y el ultimo peso es usando para atender los negocios de la familia, es como una gran oficina. Te lo describo porque si te quedas algún tiempo lo vas a ver y vas a tener la misma reacción que tuviste recién – le dedico una sonrisa y llamo al asesor, unos minutos después se abrieron las puertas del mismo – vamos

¡No entendía ni una mierda! ¿Se suponía entonces que el edificio era como una gran casa o algo así? Porque eso era lo que le había dado a entender. Ella entendía que no se podía entrometerse, pies no era su problema, pero algo le decía que si Mikoto no le podía decir ese "todo" y solo le dijo "algo" es porque ese _todo _era muy importante pero ella tenía la sensación de que no era nada bueno. No sabía si confiar… pero ya estaba metida en eso y además no tenía ninguna otra opción, o era estar sola, en una ciudad desconocida, sin dinero, comida y techo ó confiar en una mujer que no conocía que era muy buena, por lo que podía ver, que le brindaría un techo y comida, y que al parecer su familia era muy rica. Porque eso se daba a conocer con los costosos coches pero, si eran tan ricos ¿porque vivir en un "hotel" diseñado así en una zona tan oscura y misteriosa?

El rudo de las puertas de asenso abrirse la sacaron de sus pensamientos

–Hemos llegado – grito Mikoto

- ¿hemos? – se escucho una voz mas joven que la de Mikoto.

Entraron a lo que sería el tercer piso y Sakura se encontró con un living muy elegante y de contrastes blancos y veje, de un tamaño normal. En el se encontraba una joven sentada en uno de los dos sillones grandes de color blanco. Estaba leyendo una revista pero al entrar ella y Mikoto dejo su lectura a un lado, era muy hermosa, rubia y de ojos azul cielo

– Si hemos, ella es Haruno Sakura – dijo señalándola. La rubia se levanto y la examino de pies a cabeza y ahí se quedo, viéndola a los ojos – Saku, ella es Ino, mi cuñada

– Hola mucho gusto Sakura – Ino le extendió la mano a Sakura y le dedico una radiante sonrisa sincera

– Igual mente – dejo regresando el gesto y devolviendo la sonrisa

– ¿Donde está Tsunade?

– Aquí estoy querida – de una habitación salió una mujer también hermosa, se veía que estaba entrada en años, más o menos tendría unos sesenta como mucho, ella también era rubia y tenía los ojos color miel, a pesar de lo que Sakura sacaba que era su edad estaba muy conservada – quien es esta jovencita

S – ella es Haruno Sakura, Tsunade – le contesto – Saku ella es la madre de mi esposo

La mujer la quedo mirando al igual que lo había hecho anteriormente Ino, pero esta se quedo un rato pensativa mientas la miraba a los ojos, a Sakura la recorrió un escalofrió al ser observada por Tsunade, la cual tenía porte de ser una mujer de autoridad. Cuando estaba sintiendo que la mataba con la mirada, la mujer le regalo una acogedora sonrisa y la abrazo, si la estaba abrazando y con mucha fuerza por cierto. Sakura no entendía absoluta mente nada

– Ahhhhh lo siento, fue un impulso – la mujer se aparto

– N-no hay problema – Sakura ahora si que estaba nerviosa, pero que pasaba

– Mikoto, es ella, aunque todavía no la conozco… quiero que sea ella la que este con nuestro Sasuke

– Ehh? – ahora le salía con esto! Y quien demonios era ese tal Sasuke?

– Nada saku, no le agás caso – la tranquilizo Mikoto mientras le enviaba una mirada acecina a Tsunade – bueno ya que están las dos les cuento que saku será nuestra huésped por un tiempo

– Estas segura Miko, los demás no se enfadaran? – Ino la miraba a Mikoto con duda y nerviosismo a la vez

– No lo sé, pero yo me encargare de hablar con ellos cundo lleguen - se volvió a ver a Sakura – tienes hambre?

– Ehhhh no, ahora lo que tengo es un poco de sueño, todo este alboroto me tiene cansada – estaba nerviosa y el cansancio no la dejaba pensar con claridad

– Oh bueno… Ino, la acompañarías a la habitación libre

– claro, ben saku sígueme

Las dos se dirigieron asía una escalera que conectaba con el cuarto piso y por lo que puedo divisar era la única escalera. Al llegar se toparon con un pasillo que doblaba asía la izquierda

– Bueno saku, estas son las habitaciones, cada una tiene su cuarto personal – le explico mientras comenzaba a recorrer el pasillo – este es la habitación de Itachi y mía, por si me necesitas - le dijo señalando una puerta que se encantaraba casi al final del lado izquierdo. Las puertas estaban entrecavadas una frente a la otra, la de ella era la penúltima – la tuya será esta – y señalo a la ultima de el lado derecho. Se acerco a ella y la abrió.

– Entra, es toda tuya

– Gracia – al entrar Sakura se quedo sorprendida, era una habitación muy linda, era sencilla pero elegante. Tenía una gran cama matrimonial ,la cual se encontraba a la izquierda, en el frente una puerta, la cual supuso que sería el baño, al lado de esta un armario bastante grande y en frente a ella se encontraba un gran ventanal con cortinas de un lila fuerte al igual que el acolchado de la cama – guau!

– Jajá te gusta?

– jajá… que pregunta la tuya

– Bueno te dejo para que descanses, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – y se marcho serrando la puerta tras de sí…

En el living estaban las tres mujeres sentadas, Ino y Tsunade en un sillón y Mikoto en otro individual.

– Y bien nos vas a explicar querida – le dijo Tsunade un tanto seria

– La encontré en la plaza, acostada en una banca, es buena y se que podremos confiar en ella, no tiene a nadie

– Pero… como que no tiene a nadie? – Esta vez fue Ino la que hablo

Mikoto les conto todo lo que Sakura le había contado sin que se le escapara ningún detalle.

– Hay por dios! Pobre niña… no podemos dejarla – exclamo Tsunade con cara de miedo

– No es tan niña, tiene sus diecisiete años – le aclaro Mikoto – además leí tu mirada y lo que dijiste, a mí también me parece perfecta para mi Sasuke

– Jajaja, si a mí me agrado mucho – exclamo Ino – y tengo el procedimiento de que vamos a ser buenas amigas, además se nota que es una buena chica

– Si… mi problema es lograr convencer a nuestros hombres para que la dejen quedarse, y si lo logro tengo pensado contarle_ todo…_

– Sí, tienes razón – la apoyo la rubia mayor – pero no será peligroso

– Yo creo que eso deberían decidirlos ellos – declaro Ino – después de todo ellos son los que dirigen y nos protegen, además debemos porque la decisión es de ella, después de saber _todo_, si quiere hacer su vida junto a nosotros

– Si esperemos a que lleguen, nosotras te ayudaremos Mikoto

– Bien, esta decidido entonces – sentencio Mikoto con una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Lo que quedaba era esperar a que sus hijos, esposo, cuñado y suegro regresaran para concretar la solución, e iba a ser lo imposible por ayudar a Sakura. En su interior sabía que estaba asiendo lo correcto por más peligroso que fuese, además su personalidad era agradable, era valiente pero no asía nada sin pensar, era fuerte porque su sonrisa no se había a pagado después de haber pasado todo lo que paso, era valiente y no le temía a lo que no conocía además de ser muy hermosa y un poco rebelde, lo cual la asía sexy… gusto lo que su hijo Sasuke necesitaba como compañera… era como si el destino quisiera eso y no era solo el…

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Por aquí les dejo el capi 2, este si es más largo. Espero que le haya gustado… ^^**

**Se podría decir que desde aquí comienza todo… ¿Qué será ese "todo" esconde las tres mujeres? ¿Los hombres aceptaran a Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que puede ser peligroso? ….**

**Eso se descubrirá en el siguiente cap.**

** Y… si lo quieren…. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! . **

**BESOS Y CUIDENCEN!**


	4. Chapter 3: El todo

**Los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Esta historia es TOTALMENTE MIA y no acepto el plagio, si la quieren editar, subirla con otros personajes o a otro sitio, por favor pídanme permiso.**

**IMPORTANTE ACLARACION!**

**Primero que nada agradezco a Rossi Uchiha  por haberme señalado el error de no haber aclarado el asunto de Tsunade… DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! Se debió de haber aclarado al final del capi 2 pero no me dio para hacerlo, y la verdad se me re paso aclararlo después -.-' Pero todo se aclara en este capi! No fue un error mío… sino que tenía que ser así, el error fue no aclararlo… también espero que disculpen mis faltas!**

**Bueno, les dejo con el CAPI 3…. Espero que les guste y que me hayan quedado mejor… xD jejej **

* * *

**Conviviendo con Demonios**

**Cap.3 – _El Todo…_**

Al sentir el ruido de la puerta cerrarse se desplomo, corrió hasta la cama y se dejo caer. No podía parar, se estaba ahogando en un mar de lágrimas y sus sollozos eran callados por la almohada.

¿Es que la vida se divertía haciéndola sufrir? ¿No la dejaría acaso levantarse y seguir con su vida o, por lo menos intentarlo? No podía creer como no se había derrumbado en aquel preciso momento, aunque debía aceptar que la confusión y el nerviosismo eran más fuertes. Siempre había pensado que aquel nombre era único, por así decirlo, pues nunca conoció a otra persona con el mismo, hasta el momento. La cosa es que el mundo es pequeño y, por lo que pudo conocer no era único… _Tsunade_… ese nombre que siempre grito cundo tenía problemas, ese nombre que siempre susurro en un cálido abrazo de buenas noches, ese nombre tan especial para ella…

– Mamá… como te extraño, como los extraños – y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

Mismo nombre, distintas personas, eso se lo tenía que dejar bien claro. Pero era muy difícil… era algo demasiado reciente, pero tenía que superarlo, juro hacerlo y lo iba a lograr aunque fuese difícil… tenía que levantarse.

Tal vez fuera el mismo nombre pero tenía que tener en claro que podrían haber más de una Tsunade, más de un Jiraiya y más de un Konohamaru, aunque para ella ellos fueran eternamente únicos el nombre no lo era…Tenía que acostumbrarse a escucharlos.

Las apariencia física la iba a ayudar con eso, ya que Tsunade era alta y esbelta, rubia con unos hermosos ojos color miel, se notaba a legua que en sus mejores tiempos era una gran belleza, lo cual no quiere decir que ahora no lo fuese. Su madre, por otro lado era hermosa y delicada, de ella heredo su cabello rosa pálido y sus ojos color esmeralda… no tenía_ grandes _atributos, pero si lo necesario y, eso junto con su dulzura y delicadeza la asían una mujer hermosa.

Eso era suficiente para poder levantarse otra vez, iba a empezar una nueva vida y, aunque todavía estaba algo nerviosa y con muchas dudas sobre su decisión, lo lograría gracias al apoyo de Mikoto y su familia, si era que la aceptaban.

Se sentó en la cama y seco los rastros de lágrimas. Ya había llorado lo suficiente como para desahogarse, al fin y al cabo nunca fue muy llorona pero tampoco era una insensible. Había estado llorando más o menos una hora y gracias a eso tenía una jaqueca.

– ahhh, mi cabeza… será mejor que me duerma – dirigió su vista al pequeño reloj despertador que se encontraba en lo que sería, por un tiempo, su mesa de luz y eran las 6 y 10 am – será mejor que me duerma sino no me levanto – se levantó y se dirigió a la segunda puerta que tenia la habitación, la abrió y se encontró de frente con un lindo baño completo, constituía en un lavado de mármol con un espejo de su mismo ancho, una bañare y demás cosas de un baño.

Se acerco al lavamanos y se miro en el espejo; efectivamente llorar no la dejaba hermosa. Se lavó la cara y salió. Otra vez en la habitación se acostó en la cama y quedo completamente dormida.

El sonido que hace un ascensor al abrirse atrajo a las tres mujeres que esperaban al resto de su familia sentadas en la sala

– Qué asen despiertas a esta hora? – Las tres mujeres se levantaron para recibirlos

– Si hola, nosotras también los extrañamos – ironizó la mayor de las tres dirigiéndose al dueño del comentario y al resto. Del ascensor salieron cuatro hombres que a legua se notaba que eran familiares. Tenían porte serio y algo rebelde, apuestos como ninguna mujer se imaginaria

– Jajá hola amor – dijo el mayor de los cuatro. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de color azabache al igual que sus ojos, tendría alrededor de unos sesenta y tres pero, al igual que su esposa estaba muy bien conservado, y un cuerpo envidiable, espalda ancha, fuertes brazos y alto. De tras del apareció un hombre un poco más bajo, pero aun seguía siendo alto, y de las mismas características que el anterior, lo único que tenía el pelo mucho más corto. Se dirigió a su esposa, Mikoto, atrayéndola y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

– te extrañe… - le dijo Ino a su reciente esposo, puesto que se habían casado hace apenas 6 meses, al igual que los otros dos hombres poseía las mismas características, teniendo su cabello largo y atado en una cola baja, de alrededor de unos veintisiete años – como les fue…

– Nos fue bien, sino no estaríamos aquí – le acaricio su rubio cabello y la beso – yo también te extrañe

Mikoto se separo de su esposo y se dirigió a saludar a su suegro y a sus dos hijos. El menor de los dos era el único que estaba soltero. Parecieran que las características físicas eran hereditarias ya que tenía las mismas que los demás, cabello corto, más o menos por los hombros con un corte rebelde y de color azabache, ojos del mismo color. Se podría decir que era el más alto, de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. Era el más rebelde de todo, tenía aproximadamente unos veinte años.

Ya todos recibidos se escoraban sentados en los hermosos sillones.

– Bueno, ya que estamos… que hacen a esta hora? – volvió a repetir la misma pregunta

– Tenemos que hablar con ustedes muy seriamente – le contesto Mikoto con un leve nerviosismo

– De qué? – pregunto su esposo

Tsunade se paro mostrando su porte de mando – haber! es algo muy importante y no para tomárselo a la ligera_. Madara, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha_… queremos que nos presten toda su maldita atención!

– Ok, ok, amblen entonces – dijo Itachi

– Bueno… anoche… pase por la plaza central y..

– Y, se puede saber qué asías tu anoche afuera? – la interrumpió Fugaku con un claro enojo

– Esa es otra historia Fugaku, no me interrumpas – le contra ataco Mikoto – como decía… anoche iba pasando por la plaza y me encontré con una… con una chica acostada en una banca…

– Y… qué con eso? – siseo Sasuke con fastidio

– ¡Sasuke que no fastidies! – lo "regaño" Tsunade

– Bueno continuo… la encontré en una banca y me preocupe al verla ahí sola asique me acerque y empezamos a hablar, ella estaba muy mal así que no lo pensó mucho al desahogarse… ella no traía nada más de lo que tenia puesto, me conto… bueno, me conto que se llamaba Sakura… Sakura Haruno, que tenía 17 años… – dejo escapar un suspiro al tener que recordar lo que le había pasado a esa pobre chica, pero tenía qué si quería que se quedara – que no sabía en donde se encontraba ya que… – se mordió el labio inferior – había sido secuestrada por un supuesto amigo de su padre

– Mikoto… - la volvió a interrumpir su esposo

– Espera cariño, ya estoy llegando al grano – los demás se mantenían en silencio, con fastidio al tener que estar ahí en vez de descansar por el viaje, pero a la vez con curiosidad al ver las caras de preocupación de aquellas mujeres – continuo, ella me conto que estaba en su escuela y que en ella apareció este hombre, el cual le dijo que sus padre y su hermano menor habían… habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, luego… la saco a la fuerza de la escuela diciéndole que… que ella iba a ser de él… que él había esperado ese momento para poder tenerla… y … pues ella no se puedo defender. Me dijo que intento escapar cuando la soltó pero antes de poder él la sedo… que luego despertó y estaba en una habitación – se mordió el labio inferior tratando de encontrar como resumir más la historia para llegar a lo importante – logro escapar… y pues llego hasta la plaza… y nos encontramos – levantó la mirada para observar a todos y encontrando las miradas de apoyo de Tsunade e Ino

– Vamos Miko, si quieres yo se los pido…

– No Ino yo lo hice… yo se los digo

– Decir qué? – pregunto Madara con una ceja alzada

– Ehh… ella estaba perdida ya que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, me dijo que no tenía a nadie a quien llamar… estaba sola, sin comida, ropa y donde quedarse… en ella realmente pude ver que es una gran chica – miro a Ino y a Tsunade – y ellas se lo pueden confirmar… sé que es de confianza y… que ustedes también la querrán… - hiso un gesto con la mano para que no la interrumpieran por decima vez y trago saliva para continuar – la… la traje, ella esta… ella está arriba durmiendo… antes de que digan algo… les pido que reflexionen en serio sé que no se arrepentirán y

– Estás loca mamá?! – Interrumpió Itachi levantándose de su asiento – es peligroso…

– Concuerdo con mi nieto... es muy arriesgado tanto para ella como para nosotros si nos traiciona… ya sabe…_ todo_?

– NO! No, no… no le dije _todo_… solo lo necesario como para explicarle porque vivíamos aquí y eso…

– No podemos – sentencio Fugaku – es demasiado peligroso, no podemos confiar en ella porque si…

– Pero… piénselo un poco, ella no tiene nada, no tiene a nadie…- Ino sin dudas quería que se quedara, sus únicas amigas y familiares mujeres eran Miko y Tsunade… pero no era lo mismo como una amiga de casi la misma edad. Porque ella sentía que lo iban a ser, que iban a ser grandes amigas

– Pude ver en sus ojos cuando la conocí que no es una chica miedosa… pude ver que a pesar de todo… ella iba a luchar por rehacer su vida… se que si se entera de _todo..._ no va a correr…

– Mamá, sin ofenderte pero no puedes saber eso de una persona sin conocerla – esta vez el que hablo fue Sasuke, se encontraba prácticamente acostado en el sillón, con cara de aburrimiento

– Ashhhh! Por lo menos conózcanla y lo verifican – soltó alterada la mayor de las rubias

– Tsunade comprende… - Madara se paro ya alterado – SOMOS ASESINOS! SOMOS LA MAFIA ASESINA! NOS PAGAN POR SERLO Y LO SOMOS! – Grito a los cuatro vientos – comprendan que todo a nuestro alrededor es peligro y sangre…! nosotros lo somos…!

– Entonces porque nosotras estamos con ustedes? – reclamo Tsunade enfrentándolo, siendo la única que podía asarlo

– Porque ustedes son nuestras esposas, _son nuestro tesoro_… eso no se toca… todos lo saben…

– Por favor comprendan… solo les pido que la conozcan y lo decidan cuando la vean…

Madara soltó un largo suspiro y se dejo caer en el asiento en el que antes había estado, miro a todos y dijo – está bien, por mi parte… que deciden ustedes – miro a su hijo y nietos esperando su respuesta

– Confiare en ti Mikoto… - Fugaku miro muy seriamente a su esposa, él y sus padre iban a ser los mas difícil de convencer pero el primer paso ya estaba dado…

– Si a ustedes les parece… por qué no? – el más grande de los hermanos se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Todos fijaron su vista en la única persona que faltaba

– Sasuke..? – pregunto Ino para llamar su atención, ya que parecía estar dormido

– Ahhh… saben que me importa poco la vida de esa chica… por mi hagan lo que quieran… pero si al saber todo hace algo que nos perjudique… acabo con ella sin importar que – sentenció con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba y volviendo a serrar los ojos

– Bien! Gracias… no se arrepentir - Mikoto estaba feliz el gran paso estaba dado, solo faltaba demostrar que ella tenía razón… Sakura no iba a huir… aun sabiendo _todo… _y que ese todo era: que todos en esa habitación, inclusive ellas… eran la _mafia asesina…_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HOLA! **

**Bien ya sabemos el gran misterio del "todo"…**

**Nos queda esperar la decisión que tomen al conocer a nuestra Sakura...**

**Espero que les haya gustado y otra vez disculpen por los errores y por no haber aclarado lo de Tsunade… pero espero que ahora si lo haya quedado :) ****  
**

**BESOS Y CUIDENCEN !**


	5. Chapter 4: La aceptación

**Los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Esta historia es TOTALMENTE MIA y no acepto el plagio, si la quieren editar, subirla con otros personajes o a otro sitio, por favor pídanme permiso.**

**_DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANSA xD Es que estaba de vacaciones y pues mi inspiración también, pero ya está el cap.4 y aquí se los dejo DISFRUTENLO! y disculpen también las faltas xD_**

* * *

**Conviviendo con Demonios**

**Cap.4 – La aceptación**

– Sakura… Sakura, cariño despierta – Mikoto la zarandeaba levemente para que se despertara.

Sakura abrió perezosamente sus hermosos ojos y vio a la bella mujer sentada en la punta de su cama – Mikoto… mmmm… buenos días – la saludó bostezando, se sentía estupendamente, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Aunque se había dormido tarde, esa cama era realmente cómoda.

– Buenos días cariño… como pasaste?

– Bien… qué hora es?

– Las 9 AM – le contesto tranquilamente. Sakura salto de la cama disculpándose, nunca se levantaba tan tarde y yendo al colegio menos – jajajja no tienes porque disculparte, solo te desperté porque _ellos_ ya llegaron y quieren conocerte

– ahhh y-ya llegaron… - genial ya estaba nerviosa, y como no si no tenía ni idea de que esperarse. Todo era tan misterioso…

– Si, te espero afuera… - y salió serrando la puerta. La pelirrosa se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se quito la ropa. Tendría que pedirle dinero prestado a Mikoto para comprarse aunque sea un pantalón, no podría estar siempre con el uniforme.

Prefirió tomar una ducha rápida, ya que la estaban esperando; luego se volvió a colocar el uniforme, se cepillo su cabello y salió. Como le había dicho, Mikoto la estaba esperando en la puerta mientras acomodaba las hojas de una planta del pasillo. Al verla le sonrió y se dirigieron a las escaleras, bajaron y se subieron al ascensor

– a donde vamos Mikoto?

– al último piso, allí nos esperan – apretó el botón número cinco y las puertas de ascensor se serraron. Después de unos minutos el ascensor se abrió dejando ver a las dos mujeres.

Toda la planta era la "oficina". En el medio y al fondo se ubicaba un gran escritorio y atrás de este un gran ventanal, a ambos lados del escritorio y contra la pared se hallaban repisas con libros y documentos y enfrente se encontraban esparcidos seis sillones individuales. Más a delante se encontraba, a la derecha una puerta, lo que debería ser un baño y a la izquierda un enorme plasma colgado en la pared que casi la ocupa por completo.

Todos estaban allí: Madara se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, en su cómoda silla y Tsunade tras del mirando por el ventanal, Fugaku en uno de los sillones más cercano al escritorio mirando asea el ascensor, Sasuke al lado derecho de este, también mirando al ascensor, Itachi se encontraba sirviendo unos tragos mientras Ino buscaba unos documentos.

Todos dirigieron su atención a las dos mujeres que entraron.

– Sakura! Como pasaste? – le pregunto emocionada Tsunade

Sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa, es que tener todas esas miradas en ellas era demasiado incomodo, mas viendo que todos eran muy guapos y la veían con suma curiosidad. Pero había una que la asía sentir rara, un poco incomoda pero a la vez la llenaba de un calor que no entendía; esa mirada era intensa y a la vez ¿lasciva? No sabía definirlo, pero lo que si sabía es que ese hombre era realmente hermosos y sexy…

Mierda! No tenia que pensar en eso y menos ahora, tenía que concentrarse para calmarse y no parecer una estúpida. ¡Ella no era así!

Al parecer se había equivocado un poco, quien diría que la niña podría estar tan buena. En cuanto la vio salir del ascensor no le quito ni un segundo los ojos de encima. La recorrió de pies a cabeza, miro sus largas y torneadas piernas, su pequeña cintura, su delantera que no eran tan grandes a lo que él estaba acostumbrado pero no le importo mucho, finalmente su angelical rostro. No era demasiado alta y no se comparaba con nada a las mujeres que el solía frecuentar, pero tenía algo, tal vez su inocencia o no sé qué que lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Pero no podía descuidarse, quien dice que la niña no podría ponerlos en problemas, era una desconocida y la confianza no se gana en dos segundos y menos la de él. Sonrió socarronamente… él se encargaría de vigilarla, y se iba a divertir.

Todos los presentes allí se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke y el sonrojo y nerviosismo de Sakura. Las mujeres se lanzaron miradas cómplices y los hombres, que ya sabían el plan de estas, el cual consistía en hacer que estos dos terminaron juntos; solo sacudieron la cabeza

–B-bien, señora… - No quería decir su nombre, pues todavía le costaba. Sus sentimiento por la pérdida de su familia eran muy reciente y no lo superaba del toso, y le iba a costar un poco si había alguien con el mismo nombre que su madre… Sacudió la cabeza y se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso, se tendría que acostumbrar.

– Asique tu eres la "famosa" Haruno Sakura ehh – el que hablo fue Madara, quien se encargo de presentar a todos – bien Sakura, a ellas ya las conoces. Yo soy Uchiha Madara… él es mi hijo Fugaku – lo señalo y este solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo – mi nieto mayor, Itachi…

– Un gusto… - la pelirrosa le respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Valla al parecer él era el más amigable

– Y él… es Sasuke… – siguió Madara señalando al menos, este solo sonrió de lado y levanto la barbilla con orgullo.

Asique él era el famoso_ Sasuke_, del cual habían hablado…

Itachi se acerco con los tragos y le acerco uno a Sakura – ehh no, gracias… no bebo - se excusó avergonzada, pues el chico al escucharla levanto una ceja divertido

– Bien, vallamos al grano – exigió Fugaku, dirigiéndose más bien a su padre.

Madara asintió y se dirigió a la más joven – primero quiero hacerte algunas preguntas… por lo que llevas puesto veo que eres estudiante, ¿qué estudiabas?

Sakura se obligo a no estar nerviosa, total ¿por qué estarlo? Si no era nada malo y además si la aceptaba tendría que convivir con ellos, solo tenía que ignorar al causante de su máximo nerviosismo…

- Si, pues… estaba estudiando en la orientación de medicina, este era mi último año -siempre quiso ser médico, y era una lástima no haber podido terminar su último año

– Medicina ehh – digo pensativo Fugaku – eso servirá de mucho en el trabajo… ¿en qué te especializas?

– Me gusta y me llevo mejor con la cirugía, en todo lo relacionado con la debilidad y los puntos clave del cuerpo de un ser humano – esa pregunta era rara… ¿y que tenía que ver el trabajo con lo que ella estudiaba? Al menos que se dediquen a algo parecido ¿no?

– Perfecto! Eso me sirve – exclamo Madara. La pelirrosa pudo deducir que el que tenia la vos de mando era él. Pues todos se mantenían al marguen y el que más opinaba era él.

- Por mi está bien – dio su opinión Itachi

- Nosotras ya les dijimos – dijo Mikoto por las tres mujeres, estaban felices ya que todo estaba saliendo bien y tenían la confianza de que Sakura no iba a correr.

– Conviene – dijo asintiendo Fugaku mientras se tomaba tolo su trago

– Si confirmo que no huye… acepto – Sasuke tenía su sexy sonrisa ladeada, mientras observaba a Sakura divertido. Si esa chica que tenía en frente no huía o daba signos de miedo, le daría una oportunidad

– EHH huir de qué…? – se animo a preguntar, de que tendría que huir ella?

Ya estaba más calmada, pero le estaba costando ignorar a dicho hombre… Estaba confundía con lo que sentía con él, nunca había sentido algo parecido y tampoco sabía que era, tal vez solo era que nunca había estado en frente de alguien como él. Sabía que nervios no era, pues ya se habían esfumado, daba gracias por tener el don de acostumbrarse rápido a cualquier entorno y por no ser tan asustadiza

– De nuestro trabajo, pequeña – le contesto Sasuke

¿Huir de su trabajo… por qué? ¿Debería…? Ashhhh no entendía nada. Eso era raro.

– Sakura… pertenecemos a la mafia – le dijo suave y claramente Madara – específicamente… somos la mafia asesina… - todo quedo en silencio, estaban atentos al comportamiento de la pelirrosa.

¿Había escuchado bien…? Si, estaba segura de que había escuchado bien… _somos la mafia asesina… _guau! La estaban jodiendo ¿no? Pero… todos eran tan serios que… no podía ser una broma… Se giro asea Mikoto para buscar una respuesta, la mujer solo asintió dándole a entender que no era una broma.

– Si cariño, es verdad… todos aquí lo somos…

– Valla! No me lo esperaba – agacho la cabeza y quedo mirando sus pies. Era verdad, era raro, era raro que en ese momento no esté en shock o temblando de miedo por estar rodeada por asesinos… pero era como si ya lo supiera.

Por un lado tenía que admitir que era algo relacionado, pues debían ser millonarios para tener todos esos lujos y en estos tiempos no cualquiera millonario, lo otro era que estaban muy sospechosos. Ahora lo sabía. No tenía miedo y le daba gracia, todo aquello era como en una película.

Algo le decía que tenía que estar ahí, que no tenía que huir, que si estaba ahí era por algo… además de que se sentía muy a gusto y pueden llamarla loca pero esto podía ser divertido… ashhhh! Si estaba loca!

Pero de algo estaba segura, y era que ella no correría, no otra vez, esto la ayudaría a enfrentar lo que sea o a quien sea...

Levanto la cabeza y observo a todos y soltó un suspiro. En eso sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, era Mikoto quien le sonreía dulcemente pero se podía ver que estaba nerviosa, tal vez porque pensaba que estaba asustada o… en que saldría corriendo. Le tomo la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa – tranquila… - le dijo para tranquilizarla, lo cual funciono porque largo un gran suspiro de alivio, las demás sonrieran satisfechas. Mirando a todos continuo – no estoy asustada, lo cual se que es raro, pero no tengo miedo. Quiero empezar desde cero, bueno tengo que hacerlo… ya que estoy aquí… no lo sé, no me parece malo…

– Lo mismo pensé yo cuando me case con Itachi y entre a esto, me creerás sicópata pero es divertido y… pues nos pagan por hacerlo y no matamos porque si…

Ha, le resulto valiente y divertida la niña, eso le gustaba… aunque seguía siendo inocente. Lástima que no valía la pena que pasara solo una vez por su cama y después estar conviviendo como si nada, no se lo permitirían aunque el fuera mayor y hiciera lo que quería. su madre, en un principio lo pensó que podría ser pero luego vio lo importante que era para su madre, aun siendo desconocida, asique se conformaría con ver cuando pudiera ese delicado cuerpo y se saciaría con las putas de la mafia

– Bueno, está decidido… te puedes quedar Sakura – le dijo Madara sonriéndole – solo una cosa

– Que es…. – con lo que le había dicho Ino ya estaba mas que segura de lo que estaba haciendo

– Quiero que termines este año, te conseguiré un particular para que lo logres y te enseñe mas sobre lo que te gusta

Eso la puso muy feliz, iba a terminar su año, y lo iba a poner en práctica. Sería divertido… ahhh! Si, sin dudas estaba sicópata, ohhh si! Divertido matar, pero es que tenía que verlo así para que no le resultara tan malo, total tenía en cuanta lo que le había dicho Ino.

- En serio? – Madara sintió con la cabeza – GRACIAS!

– No tienes porque, ahora eres parte de la familia, eres como mi nieta y no soy bueno con todo el mundo, en realidad ninguno de nosotros… - le aseguro mirándose con todos los hombres allí presentes, pus las mujeres podrían ser asesinas pero tenían un buen corazón - …pero la familia es una cosa aparte, quiero que sepas que nosotros somos los de los negocios, en general solo nosotros nos encargamos de ellos, ustedes solo nos ayudan cuando es necesario o un trato grande. No nos gusta que nuestras mujeres se ensucien las manos… tu ahora eres mi nieta y me haré cargo de ti si tu lo aceptas

Estaba real mente sorprendida por todo lo que Madara le había dicho y más cuando vio asentir a Fugaku dándole apoyo, lo que también la izo deducir que si Madara no daba las órdenes, lo hacia él.

– Y como serás la pequeña nieta… yo te acepto como mi pequeña hija – le dijo Fugaku regalándole una sincera sonrisa. Todas, Tsunade, Ino y Mikoto se abalanzaron a abrazarla, felices y emocionada porque todo salió bien.

No pudo evitar que lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello de Mikoto, tenía una nueva familia, que la acepto y la cuidarían… no era que por eso iba a olvidar a su antigua familia pero como dice "pasado, pisado".

Mikoto al sentir sus lagrimas la abrazo más fuerte y le susurro con cariño – serás como la hija que siempre quise… mi saku

Madara y Fugaku quedaron mirando la escena complacidos, siempre desearon tener a una princesita a la cual proteger y consentir. Sabían que Sakura era más mujer que niña y que pronto seria mayor, pero después de todo era la más joven e inocente de todas sus mujeres… y _sus mujeres eran su más gran tesoro…._

Itachi también había quedado feliz, el también siempre quiso una princesita como hermana, pero al ver la mueca de fastidio de su hermano al escuchar a su padre le pareció muy gracioso pero también entendí lo que su hermano pensaba… esa chica le había gustado de una u otra manera, pero no le podría tocar ni un pelo al menos que fuera para algo serio y, conociéndolo "algo serio" no existe en su diccionario. Ja ya había encontrado con que fastidiar a su pequeño hermanito…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HOLA! pues... por aquí el capi 4. ESPERO QIE LES ALLA GUSTADO! Y DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS XD**

**ohhh pobre Sasuke... no puede robarle la inocencia a nuestra saku...pues que se joda x solo quererla por una noche!**

**Jajajajaj... BUENO CUDENCEN! **


	6. Chapter 5 : El Plan

**Los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Esta historia es TOTALMENTE MIA y no acepto el plagio, si la quieren editar, subirla con otros personajes o a otro sitio, por favor pídanme permiso.**

**_DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANSA xD DISFRUTENLO! y disculpen también las faltas xD_**

* * *

**Conviviendo con Demonios**

**Cap.5- El Plan-**

Lo único que se podía ver de ella era sus piernas y apenas su cabeza. Se encontraba siguiendo a las tres mujeres por toda la tienda de ropa femenina, las cuales a medida que cruzaban por una prenda que les parecía la adecuada se la daban, y ahora ella tenía entre sus brazos una montaña de ropa de toda marca y estilo.

– Mmmm… creo que ya no hay mas nada – dijo Tsunade dándose la vuelta para mirar a tosas.

– Si. Mejor vamos al probador – Mikoto se coloco a tras de Sakura y la empezó a empojar – vamos, vamos… Saku recién empezamos – la pelirrosa no pudo evitar poner cara de horror. No era que no le gustara la ropa e ir de compras, pero esto le parecía demasiado.

Ino fue la única que noto su gesto y estallo en carcajada – jaja… Saku, te garantizo que esto no es nada.

Al llegar a los probadores la encerraron dentro de uno y se sentaron en un elegante sillón frente a este, y al costado de un gran espejo.

Adentro del probador Sakura comenzó a probarse todo lo que le habían dado. A medida que se probaba un conjunto salía a desfilar frente al espejo, recibía la aprobación de las demás y daba la suya que en muy pocos casos, ya que las tres mujeres tenían un exquisito junto, era de negación.

Luego de todo el ajetreo de el centro comercial y cargando como veinte bolsas y cajas de zapatos, regresaron al edificio. Ya dentro iban entrando al ascensor cuando Tsunade recibió una llamada de Madara que le decía que fueran directamente al último piso.

Ya todos reunidos y ubicados en la gran oficina, Ino pregunto cuál era el motivo de la reunión recibiendo rápidamente la respuesta de Fugaku

– Hace unos minutos terminamos de hablar con Orochimaru. Está todo listo para trasladarnos… - izo una pausa para obtener las afirmaciones de entendimiento de las recién llegadas. Sakura no estaba muy segura, pero se esperaba algo así. Ino le había puesto al corriente de prácticamente todo, Pero no se esperara que lo del traslado fuera tan pronto, aunque tenía que tener en cuenta que ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban ellos en el mismo lugar – bien… por lo que él y su asistente vienen en viaje para acá y llegaran mañana temprano.

– Em… - Sakura levantó su mano a la altura de su cabeza en señal de pedir la palabra. Cuando tuvo la atención de todos prosiguió - … quien es Orochimaru?

– Orochimaru es… se podría decir que es el mensajero entre todas las mafias – le explico Itachi

– Ahh…

– Cual es el problema con eso?

– El problema, Tsunade, es que no podemos presentar a Sakura así como así… y menos a Orochimaru. Esa víbora a intentado dejarnos en lo bajo y aprovecharía cualquier cosa para hacerlo – le respondió Madara.

Orochimaru se encargaba de mantener, de cierto modo, "vinculadas" y informadas a toda las mafias formales. Pero a pesar de tener contacto con todas, no tenía el prestigio que él quisiera tener, pero lo que si tenía era el poder para hundir a una mafia completa por mas poderosa que sea. Por lo tanto había que actuar con suma cautela.

La pelirrosa no comprendía cual era el problema, pero al ver las caras de seriedad y algo de enojo en los hombres y la de preocupación en las de las tres mujeres, pudo asimilar que era algo peligroso.

– Que aremos…? Tienen alguna idea? – pregunto preocupada Mikoto. Tendrían que tener todo calculado

– Mamá… creo que nos estas subestimando – hablo el menor de los hermanos – ya está todo aclarado…

Madara, que se encontraba reclinado en su cómoda silla, se enderezo y apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio – presentaremos a mi pequeña como la prometida de Sasuke…

– Ehh…– estallaros al unisón Tsunade, Mikoto e Ino, mientras que Sakura había quedado en shock

– Explico. No podemos decir que saku es mi nieta ni nada por el estilo, no a Orochimaru… Todos saben que no tenemos más familiares de sangre, además – miro a la pelirrosa – eres muy joven y capacitada para el trabajo, sin contar muy hermosa… al no estar unida con nosotros fuertemente – apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos – las demás mafias se tiraran sobre ti, y eso no lo tolerare… por lo tanto si eres la prometida de Sasuke te verán con una figura detrás de ti, que le perteneces a él y a esta mafia. Además nos evitaremos un montón de preguntas y sugerencias de esa víbora – escupió las últimas palabras.

Así termino su explicación viendo como las tres mujeres adultas tenían una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

Que la tragara la tierra. Que se abriera el piso de bajo de sus pies y la tragara por completo. No podía creer, porque tenía que ser así… acaso no había otra solución…? Teniendo en cuenta la explicación de su "abuelo" al parecer no… pero le iba a resultar sumamente imposible actuar como prometida de ese hombre. Él era demasiado para su joven mente, demasiado rebelde alado de ella, demasiado poder, demasiado atractivo ¡y ese era el mayor problema! Si fuera horrible… bueno podría mejor, pero no, la viada le da a ese hermoso espécimen que la ponía nerviosa con solo su presencia. Sin dudas era un problemón.

Orochimaru siempre que iba se quedaba alrededor de una o dos semanas para mantener al día todo lo relacionado con el trabajo; por lo cual no tendría solo que fingir ser prometidos, sino que _convivir_ como unos.

– y… cuanto tiempo se quedara? – pregunto Sasuke de mala gana

– Ahh… nos faltaba esa parte – comento Itachi viéndolo con diversión.

– Alrededor de una semana y media. Sakura, que bueno que no hallas arreglado nada de tus compras todavía porque Orochimaru se quedara en tu habitación.

– Y donde me quedare entonces?

– Con Sasuke, por supuesto… - le respondió sencillamente, sin notar la cara de sufrimiento de esta.

Se encoraba en su nueva habitación acomodando sus nuevas pertenencias en el armario que tenía el pelinegro en su gran habitación. Esta era igual que la suya, lo único que estaba decorada con tonos oscuros y en todas partes estaba impregnado su masculino olor. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, preparándose mentalmente para todo lo que la esperaba cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta. Su pesadilla acababa de entrar.

– Hora de dormir pequeña – le dijo en tono seco

– Ehh… pero si es muy t-temprano – nerviosa le dio la espalda y continuo con lo suyo. Toda la reflexión y preparación se fueron al carajo.

Se paralizo al sentir como su pecho rosaba su espalda asique se dio la vuelta y se corrió a un lado para que el pudiera guardar su chaqueta.

– Sabes a qué hora debemos de estar de pie mañana? No, verdad… - como respuesta la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza – a las 04:00 am, asique te recomiendo que te duermas temprano… - mas que recomendación parecía una orden.

Sakura puso cara de reproche. Está bien que ella no se levantara tan tarde…. ¡¿Pero a las 4:00 am?! Era demasiado! – porque tan temprano?

– Orochimaru… llega a esa hora – sin más se dio la vuelta y se empezó a desvestir.

Hombre… y que hombre era ese que se encontraba frente de ella, de espaldas y sin camisa. Tenía una espalda ancha y fuete con un tatuaje de dragón que la cubría casi por completo, y sus piernas… largas y potentes, un trasero firme y… ¡UN MOMENTO! Sasuke estaba en ropa interior frente de ella!

Los colores viajaron por tosa su cara. Como se atrevía a desvestirse en frente de ella? Sasuke era sin duda un pervertido sin pudor y…

– Te gusta lo que ves – eso había sido un golpe de agua fría, no sabía si era un alivio por haberla despejado o una tortura por ser descubierta. Sasuke la veía con una sonrisa arrogante pegada es su rostro mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Si Sakura ya estaba roja ahora estaba purpura por la vergüenza y el enojo. Se dio media vuelta, saco del armario un short y una remera manga corta, unas tallas más grandes que la de ella, y se apresuro a encerrarse en el baño.

Estaba enojada con él pero estaba aun más enojada con ella. ¿Desde cuándo ella era tan pervertida? Bueno, no era como si ella fuera una santa, pero esto era demasiado ya que debía de admitir que el pelinegro le atraía… si, y de mesiado para su gusto. El problema era que ella no quería eso, no quería sentir nada por él, ni siquiera atracción. Pero era inevitable; había algo en él que no la dejaba pensar con claridad y su cuerpo actuaba por su mente como hace unos instantes que, si no fuera por el comentario de Sasuke, se abría lanzado encima de él.

Termino de ponerse su improvisado pijama, se lavo la cara y quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo – tengo que controlarme… Sasuke no me conviene – suspiro – después de todo son todos iguales… son todos iguales a _ÉL…_

_Se encontraba sentada en la cama de su novio esperando a que él subiera con la merienda… _

_Hoy cumplía tres meses de noviazgo con el nuevo chico de su clase: Sasori… Estaba muy feliz, pues era su primer novio y él había dicho que hoy le tenía una sorpresa…_

_…._

_ - Cual es mi sorpresa…?_

– _Esta es tu sorpresa –_ _la agarro de los hombros y la arrojó fuertemente sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella _

_– Sasori… que t-te pa-pasa… suéltame… me lastimas_

_– Cállate! Ya no aguanto más… me tienes arto. Sabes cuan insoportable es estar contigo? – Sasori estallo en una carcajada perversa – todo era una apuesta. Si, al principio no quería… pues no eres para nada mi tipo… eres demasiado cobarde e inocente, pero tienes un precioso trasero el cual me pide a gritos que lo folle…_

_– n-no déjame! – Sakura lloraba. No podía creer que su primer amor fuera una farsa, una mentira…_

_…._

_Sasori se encontraba tirado en el piso, chorreando sangre por la nariz y el labio._

_ Una figura le daba la espalda, no lo veía muy bien, pero lo que si sabía es que apareció de la nada y arrojo a Sasori al piso y prosiguió a darle una paliza hasta dejarlo como se encontraba._

_– Lárgate… que esperas márchate de aquí y no te acerque a este tipo ni a ninguno de los que lo rodean! _

_Sakura no lo pensó dos beses y salió corriendo desesperada a su casa. El que se suponía que era su novio casi la había violado…corrió, corrió hasta llegar a su casa…_

_No le conto nada a nadie… izo caso a su incognito salvador y se alejo de todo, pidió a sus padre para cambiarse de escuela y así se alejo de todo, de todos…_

_Por miedo perdió a sus amigos, por miedo salió corriendo como una loca y no pidió justicia… por cobarde…_

Respiro hondo y sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus malos recuerdos. Ya lo había superado, había pasado hace mucho y gracias a eso aprendió a superar cualquier dolor. No era que fuese inmune, era que no se dejaba pisar por la depresión y afrontar todo.

Después de haberlo superado se prometió que, por haber vivido eso, no iba a arruinar su vida y que no iba aserrar su corazón – Pero Sasuke es igual que él… solo quieren algo por un rato y nada más. Son la clase de hombres que no se enamoran y que solo se divierten.

Salió del baño y trato de ignorar al atractivo hombre que se encontraba tendido en su lado de la cama, al parecer dormido. Se acerco a la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda.

– Si no la precisas apaga la luz – eso le molesto a Sakura. No era que no quisiera apagar la luz, el problema era que él la trataba como si no fuera nadie. ¿Qué le costaba decir _por favor_? Ó aunque sea que le hablase con un tono más cortes ¿no?

– Y si no quiero… ¿qué?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la miro enojado – te recuerdo que esta es MI habitación, por lo tanto se hace lo que yo diga… Sa-ku-ri-ta – separo su nombre mientras se iba acercando a ella hasta que su respiración toco su cuello

– Te recuerdo que… - Sakura estaba nerviosa por la cercanía y la sensación que causaba su respiración en su cuello. Se dio vuelta pero pronto supo que fue una mala idea, sus rostros quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Él tenía una mueca de malicia en el rostro – que ahora no es solo tuya.

Mala idea. Sakura pudo ver con claridad como la cara del pelinegro se cambiaba a una de enojo y rápidamente se encontró debajo de él siendo sujetadas de las muñecas.

– No, Esta sigue siendo mi habitación. Solo estas aquí por la víbora esa, en cuanto se largue tú te largas – presiono mas fuerte el agarre de sus muñecas.

- Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Me estas lastimando… - la pelirrosa dirigió su mirada a cada una de sus muñecas y luego la poso en sus profundos ojos negros. El la miraba con intensidad, lo cual la izo sentirse demasiado pequeña.

– No vuelvas a hablarme así. Que te quede claro que solo estas por eso aquí… ya que ni para sexo sirves – su expresión cambio de enojada a una de arrogancia, dejando ver su sensual sonrisa de lado.

– Pues qué bien que no sirva, gracias por la información pero no he venido para eso y tampoco fue mi decisión ven… - fue interrumpida.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo o, más bien lo que le estaban haciendo: ¡Sasuke le estaba besando el cuello! Desde la clavícula hasta su oreja, dando pequeño mordiscos y chupones que le dejarían marca.

– Mmmm… mejor prefiero probar si sirves o no para eso – le susurro con vos ronca mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se sentí tan bien, era la primera vez que la acariciaban así, pues ella todavía era virgen. Pero a pesar de que se sentía en el paraíso tenía que mantener la cordura y rechazarlo. No podía dejarse llevar, ya lo había decidido.

– No… Sa-sasuke… basta, no qui… - fue callada con un apasionante y fogoso beso. Sasuke mordía y lamia sus labios y los apretaba cada vez más con la intención de que ella le correspondiera y dejara expuesta su cavidad para él poder explorarla.

Adiós al autocontrol y a la cordura. No podía resistirse más a ese beso y ese hombre que la alteraba con solo su presencia. Se dejo llevar respondiendo al apasionante beso como pudo y lo dejo entrar en su boca. Era un beso apasionado, de esos que te dejaban sin aliento.

Por fin pudo alcanzar su ritmo cuando unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió. Sasuke se separo de ella con brusquedad y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño y dejándola sola, tendida en la cama, sin aliento y mas enojada y confundida que nunca.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AQUI EL CAPITULO 5! se que me tarde mas que los otros... creo. Pero ya esta aqui xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Y que disfruten el pequeño SASUSAKU !**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios LOS APRECIO MUCHO Y ME DEJAN MUY FELIZ!**

**SALUDOS, BESOS Y COMENTEN!**


End file.
